Buried Treasure Completed Story
by jenny sherman
Summary: Mulder gets a message of a UFO buried in Africa, he and Scully must race against time to reach it before the consortiums henchmen catch up with them and silence them forever. Along the way they learn a few things about each other.


Buried Treasure  
  
Summary: Mulder gets a message of a UFO buried in Africa, he and Scully must race against time to reach it before the consortiums henchmen catch up with them and silence them forever. Along the way they learn a few things about each other.  
  
Rating: 15 MSR (has some violence in it near the end, a few swear words and a few references towards sexually situations also some blood)  
  
Introduction  
  
The geologist building in the Gabon (Africa) was set up to study the active volcanoes in the Congo. It was established when the volcano became active about 7 years previous. The scientist in the USA decided that it needed to be studied in case of more activity. There were only a few members of this all American team relaying data back to their USA headquarters stationed in Washington. Satellite data from their h.q's. helped them to study the course and actions of the volcano. Every month the team would take a two- day trek up to the volcano to check their equipment and to study it up close. Once the data had been gathered the scientist would start the two- day trek back to there base 25 miles away, where they would start to analysis it. It is necessary to have their base so far away because of the dangers that could occur if the base was closer.  
  
Mark Taylor is the Supervisor of the geologist building. He has been based there for the last five years; he and his few colleagues had worked closely together for the past four years. Mark had recently had his 32nd birthday; he was a tall man with small black-rimmed glasses, blonde hair and small designer stubble. He had been a professor at Yale University teaching young minds about volcanoes then this opportunity was offered to him by the government and he couldn't refuse.  
  
Susan Dean was there already when Mark joined; she had been there since the beginning of the project. Susan was the oldest of the team; at the age of 52 she had visited many volcanoes. Susan had black hair with streaks of grey, here face was thin. When Susan was young she lost her entire family in a volcano in Hawaii and since then she has dedicated her life to learn everything there is about volcanoes, so she became a scientist and tried to prevent the same tragic event destroying another family.  
  
Then there was Dave Stuart who joined three years ago, he came to them at Marks request straight from university. Mark had been his professor and had been keeping an eye on him since he left teaching. When Dave graduated, Mark offered him a position on his team in the Congo; he knew that Dave would be snapped up quick with the reputation he had built whilst at university. Dave accepted much to Marks delight, Mark knew that he was shy but over the years he had been encouraging him and so with time his confidence grew and that helped him to become an even better scientist that Mark knew he would be all the time.  
  
Last in the team to join was Steve Thomas, he looked like a typical surfer, blonde streaking hair, and he was the least looking scientist in the world. He was a rich man who didn't need to work for a living. He was fascinated by volcanoes when he was younger and decided to study them seriously, Mark had always thought that he was a spoilt little rich kid and that when he got bored he would move on to his next venture, but over the years Mark and Steve had become great friends and Mark knew that he couldn't ask for a more dedicated team.  
  
Mark had been worried about the Verunda volcano exploding, he had been warning the D.C. h.q. But they had been reluctant to agree until now. "Mark I've been checking the data they have sent back from H.Q. and they agree with you that there is going to be a major blow soon."  
  
"Finally they are listening to me, well there is only a week to go until we have to go up and check the equipment but I don't want anybody near it if this thing blows."  
  
The next day Mount Veranda vented some of the pressure that had begun to build. Mark knew that it wasn't the final eruption but the first of many; he knew that the big one was soon to come. Mark and the rest of the scientist were extremely excited, he decided that they should go up to check their equipment. If there was going to be a major eruption then they would have all the events recorded, the amount of data they could obtain would be unimaginable. Dave decided to stay back at their base whilst, Steve Susan and Mark went up to the volcano. From the satellite photos that they received they could see that there was a small flow of lava down the west side if the volcano, but Mark new that by the time they arrived it should be safe enough for them to wander around.  
  
They travelled for a day down the river and through the jungle after a day and a half they arrived at there base camp at the bottom of volcano. They set up base and each went to look at different equipment. Susan walked up to the side of the volcano to examine one of the seismographs. She noted down the readings and stood to join Mark and Dave, she was packing her pad in her backpack when she noticed a lot of steam coming from a large gape in the wall to the left of her. Excitedly she called for the other two.  
  
"Mark, Steve get over here I've found something." The two other members looked over to her and made there way over to her smiling face.  
  
"What is it Susan?" Mark asked her concerned.  
  
"Look what has happened, it looks like the tremors cracked open a gap in the wall, it's big enough to climb through, do you think it could lead anywhere?"  
  
Mark walked over to the entrance; it was just big enough for them each to squeeze through. He walked back over to his backpack and grabbed a torch.  
  
"Okay lets check it out" Mark entered first followed by Susan and Steve at the rear. Once they entered it was dark the only light was the sun from behind them and the torch in front of them.  
  
"Watch you footing there" Mark shouted over the noise of the steam. As they walked further in the cave the smell of sulphur got stronger. Up ahead of them Mark saw an orange glow. It was obvious they were in part of a magma chamber, they were all excited.  
  
"Come on stay close together" They walked toward the glow, Mark put up his hand to slow them down,  
  
"Wait" he said and moved forward, a ledge appeared in front of him, he crept forward and looked over the edge, beneath him by almost 50 feet was a river of lava, bubbling and steaming, he called for the other two to look down at the lava flow.  
  
"Wow" Steve said, they started cheering all except Susan. Her focus was not on the lava flow but up high on the caves wall.  
  
"Susan what's wrong" Mark asked when he noticed her confused expression. When she didn't answer they turned to look at where she was staring.  
  
"Mark what the hell's that" They all fell silent.  
  
Embedded in the caves wall above them was half of a silver disc.  
  
End of introduction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The call came in the middle of the night.  
  
"Scully"  
  
"Hey Scully" Scully rolled over in bed and looked at the clock, she let out a breathe of disapproval at its appearance, why did he always have to call so late.  
  
"Mulder don't you know what time it is"  
  
"Yeah it's 3.25am rise and shine"  
  
"If you were here now Mulder I would shoot you again"  
  
"Ouch Scully, I'm beginning to think that you enjoy giving me pain"  
  
Despite her tiredness Scully smiled.  
  
"So what's wrong are you okay?" She asked sitting up on one elbow and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"We have a new case...."  
  
"Great tell me about it tomorrow" she said leaning over in bed to replace the receiver.  
  
"Scully don't hang up, we have to leave in 3 hours, by the way...umm... are you vaccinations up to date"  
  
"Why?" she asked in an uncertain tone.  
  
"Because Scully we are off to Africa" he said in an African ancient  
  
Mulder pulled the phone away from his ear at her response.  
  
"Calm down Scully, pack lightly, lots of shorts I want to see your legs, its going to be hot I'll pick you up in one hour bye" and with that he slammed down the phone. Scully pulled the phone away and looked at it in disgust, she sighed and shock her head, she was used to Mulder's strange behaviour, used to him waking her in the middle of the night for conversations, but sometimes he liked to throw her a curve ball which would always surprise her.  
  
"Africa" she replaced the receiver and rolled out of bed. She was glad now that she had installed a dimmer light in her bedroom; she turned it on at a brightness her eyes could stand. She quickly made her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, throwing her PJs on the floor she stepped in. What could have happened to drag us all the way over to Africa she thought to her self out loud?  
  
In 30 minuets Scully had showered packed and was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. She knew that Mulder would be early which he was. He let himself into Scully's apartment and took off his jacket, it was raining outside so he hung his jacket up on the rack and brushed the rain of his jeans, he was glad now that he was wearing the plain white jumper that Scully had brought him last Christmas. It was the warmest thing he had to wear in the cold weather of the morning. He saw the light on in the Scully's bedroom and one on in the kitchen; it took him but half a second to decide which room he wanted to enter first so with a smile on his face he crept towards the bedroom door.  
  
"You know Mulder in England they poked out the eyes of people that they called peeping Toms" Scully said as she saw him sneaking in front of the kitchen, she sipped her Coffee and smirked at him.  
  
"Scully umm...good morning.. I kind of got lost, which way is the toilet again?" Scully lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"Okay I was hoping to catch you in the shower" he said with a huge smile. Scully smiled at his expression.  
  
"Why Mulder would you like me to go back in so you can wash my back" she said just to add in some fun she started to undo her top button"  
  
"Scully" Mulder stammered and turned away embarrassed.  
  
"Relax Mulder" she smiled she loved it when he teased her; of course she was not going to let him know that.  
  
With his back turned Mulder said  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Nearly just got to phone my mother and tell her I'm out of town well actually out of the country for a while." Mulder watched Scully leave the kitchen images of him and Scully together naked, kissing holding each other, flashed through his mind. He shook his head trying to clear them. He walked into the living room and picked up Scully's backpack.  
  
Scully's morning went from bad to worse on the way to the airport there was a huge traffic jam due to the speed restrictions as there was bad snow on the roads, they both thought that the roads would be clear at that time in the morning, and finally when they got to the airport there plane was delayed 3 hours because of the bad storm. Mulder directed a very tired and angry Scully into one of the canteens.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" he asked softly knowing that at any second she would bite his head off. Over there four years together Mulder had at least learnt one thing very well, Scully was very cranky when she was tired.  
  
"Just a coffee please and make it strong" when he walked away Scully put her head in her hands  
  
"I must be crazy" she mumbled "what did I do to get stuck with a man like this" but as she looked up to see him trying to carry a pot of coffee and two mugs to the paying counter she knew that she would never trade one second of there time together. Being with Mulder had given her some of the best times of her life.  
  
Location Unknown.  
  
"We intercepted the call to his apartment last night by now I should suspect that they are on their way. The men in the darkened office sat quietly and listened to the Cancer man continue with his report their impatience showing.  
  
"It seems as though some scientist in Africa have found out our buried treasure, of course I have assembled a despatch team to deal with agents Mulder and Scully."  
  
The old men looked at each other finally one asked the question they all wanted to know the answer too.  
  
"And what are your team going to do when they find them we can't have Mulder and Scully killed just now wont it endanger ......." the old man in sitting in the back of the room, hidden in the shadows spoke out aloud. Cancer man took another drag from his cigarette before butting in on his question.  
  
"I think that Mr Mulder has given us the perfect opportunity to dispose of him and Miss Scully." He said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well don't you know how many people disappear in the region of the Congo and rain forests around the world, we could say that he was eaten by a mountain lion or bitten by a snake, crushed by a gorilla, or maybe catch a fatal illness the point is there are so many opportunities for them to be killed no body should ever suspect it was planned." Stubbing out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray he turned to his companions and reaching into his pocket pulling out a packet of Morley's he lit up another cigarette and said.  
  
"They can be counted as just another statistic" an evil smiled crossed his lips and he walked towards the door. He was stopped as he reached it.  
  
"Take care of it, I want no foul-ups this is your last chance, do you understand" without looking back Cancer man walked out of the office and of into the sunlight.  
  
"This is our colleagues last chance to kill Mulder and Scully," Said the old man in the shadows.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Washington Airport  
  
In the three hours that their plane was delayed Mulder filled Scully in on all the details.  
  
"So Mulder what is your interest, why have you dragged me out of bed, to fly to Africa?"  
  
"Because these scientist are American citizens and I have managed to twist Skinner into sending us over there, oh and also there is this, this Scully is why I'm interested in this case" Mulder pulled out an brown folder from his rucksack, Scully instantly recognised it as an old x-file she took it from him and opened it.  
  
"This is a case investigated in the late 1950's, it is the report from witnesses from people who saw a UFO in the air whilst on an aeroplane. The passengers, 120 in all say that the UFO was a bright disc but it seemed to be tumbling down to the ground, some people on the plane reported that they saw it crashing into or near the volcano. Scully don't you see the scientist have found a disc shape object embedded in the wall of the volcano, its the same one its been down there for over 40 years, just waiting to be found"  
  
Scully looked through the file there were witness report from creditable people surgeon's, policemen's and even a politician was on the plain.  
  
"Okay so what do you plan to do" Mulder frowned, it wasn't the response he was used to from Scully, normally she would argue with him, tell him how crazy she was.  
  
"Earth to Mulder, well"  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure yet, I cant tell until I get to look at it but I should think take photos and try and get the media in, and hopefully get it dug out of the wall" "That's ridiculous how do you plan to get equipment like that up to a volcano" Now that was more like to response he was used to.  
  
"I haven't worked it out yet Scully"  
  
"Flight CKT008 to Africa now boarding at gate 32"  
  
"Here we go Scully, a nice trip to the jungle" Scully stood picking up her hand luggage and smiled sarcastically at Mulder.  
  
"If I can recall Mulder the last nice little trip we had together, I ended up in coma for over a week" Scully instantly regretted the words as they were out, looking at him she saw the hurt and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mulder I didn't mean that"  
  
"No problem Scully" he replied once her back was turned Mulder winced at the memory of the insects all over them, and the guilt he felt when Scully was so ill.  
  
Once on the aeroplane, Mulder took Scully's rucksack and his backpack and stowed them in the overhead compartments. For once they had great seats. They were right at the front of the seats beside the emergency door, Mulder had ample legroom. Scully found her tiredness creep back upon her and she curled up in her seat and fell asleep. Mulder turned to see her settle down and fall asleep, it always made him feel a little jealous when he saw Scully sleep, it came to her so easily, she could sleep anywhere, yet his nights were plagued with nightmares that prevented him from sleeping. He smiled and woke Scully asking her if she wanted to be awake for the take off, he knew that she hated flying but he loved to tease her. When Scully didn't responded he called her name again softly she elbowed him in the ribs smiling.  
  
"I can take a hint," he said. Mulder stretched out his legs and decided to chance a little sleep.  
  
He awoke a while latter with snippets of his nightmare still clear in his mind, it took him moments to gather his surroundings then his photographic memory came back into check with their task in hand. He was about to move when he noticed that Scully was snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
He knew that the first time he saw her he had fallen in love his whole world had changed, he had never new that he could love anybody this way. Yet she had completely taken his heart. He loved everything about her, her smile though rare was beautiful, her eyes wear the loveliest he had ever seen so bright with life and yet so sad sometimes. He hated anything that upset his Scully. He wished that they could start a life together and have a family which he knew is what she wanted to but he wasn't sure if she wanted to have a life with him. He knew that he was possessive of her and he knew he would willingly give his life for hers but if he ever lost her his life would end.  
  
Slowly he raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and to his surprise she snuggled even closer to his chest. He revelled in the feel of her against him and dozed off against.  
  
Scully awoke to find Mulder's arm wrapped around her. Her usual instinct would be to pull away, and not let herself get carried away with the feel of his touch, but he was asleep. She looked up at him and smiled. Beside her was the most caring and determined man she had ever known. On their first case together she knew she had fallen in love with him, she had never felt such a way about any man before. She had known love before well thought she had but this was such a deep love that it sometimes scarred her to think of how much she has fallen in love with him, she knew that she could never be with out him, even the thought of it made her panic. She would love to give up this kind of life and have a family and a life, a normal life, but she knew that Mulder would never give up his quest for his sister, and she would never ask him too. She snuggled back up to him and dozed off with him again happy just to have him near her.  
  
To any observer they looked like the perfect couple that belonged together.  
  
The flight attendants didn't bother to wake them for food or drinks so they slept together the whole flight but just before they were about to descend to land Mulder awoke and realised that he really needed to go to the bathroom. He looked at Scully, she was still fast asleep, he didn't want to wake her, she looked so beautiful but unfortunately the call of nature was about to make his bladder burst. He called out Scully's name softly  
  
"Scully"  
  
When she didn't stir he lifted his arm away from her shoulder and stroke her face.  
  
"Scully wake up were almost there," he said again softly.  
  
When she stirred he took his hand away from her face reluctantly.  
  
"Are we nearly there" she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yep were just about to land, I've just got to go to the toilet"  
  
"Okay" Scully said then realised that he was waiting for her to get off his chest.  
  
"Sorry" she said embarrassed. Mulder wasn't sure what to do, sometimes it almost seemed to him that she felt the same way about him but then she would put back up her guard and the feeling would be gone.  
  
He stood and moved to the toilet trying to avoiding the hostess who was trying to tell him that as they were landing the toilets were not to be used and that he should return to his seat, Mulder pulled out his ID to show the hostess but she was unimpressed and ordered him to return to his seat, Mulder put the hurt puppy dog look on and that did it.  
  
"Okay but hurry up sir" she said with a smile.  
  
Scully watched this all from her seat. She smiled as he ran into the toilet, she watched the hostess move to her colleague and tell her what had just happened she was blushing. Scully was surprised that she actually felt a little jealous and possessive of Mulder. When she woke up and found herself lying on Mulder it seemed the most natural way to wake up, she thought that she saw her feelings mirrored within him, but then his guards would go up and the moment would be lost.  
  
Once they landed Mulder guided Scully to the baggage reclaim, he could see the way that some of the soldiers were leering at Scully, looking her up and down, he stared each of them out and moved closer to her letting them know that she was with him. Scully seemed oblivious to this going on around her.  
  
"That's yours Mulder, and that's mine" Scully pointed out their small suitcases that they always travelled with. Mulder picked them up and walked to immigration. Once they had passed customs and all the usual barriers they walked out to the outer airport area. The first thing that hit them was the heat, inside they were protected by the air-conditioned airport, Scully was amazed at how humid it was, she was already beginning to sweet. Stopping at a bench she opened her rucksack and pulled out her shades and baseball cap.  
  
"Cool Scully"  
  
"Don't be jealous Mulder" she said with a smile  
  
"It take years of training to be as cool as me" Mulder smiled at her and pulled out his shades to from his rucksack. Mulder was glad that he had arranged all their travel before they left American, he had arranged for a light aircraft to fly them to the Gabon. Mulder hailed a taxi and gave him the name of the smaller airport on the outskirts of town. The drive took about 45 minutes, Scully saw a few wild monkeys at the roadside and a few elephants that had been trained to help push down trees, the most thing that stood out, was the amount of poor slums around the side of the roads, she thanked herself and god for what she had. Once they reached the airport Mulder sought out the pilot, once tracked down they boarded the small plane, Scully gave Mulder one of her looks.  
  
"Is this safe?" she whispered to him,  
  
"Perfectly" he said trying to settle the fears in himself too.  
  
From the plane they could see some of the wildlife parks, Scully could see zebras, Mulder pointed out some wildebeest running and they actually caught a glance at a resting pack of lions. Mulder was in awe at the expressions on her face every time she saw an animal. This could be a nice break for the both of them, he new as well as she did that there partnership has been a bit rocky lately, some of there cases had been testing their friendship, but through it all Scully stayed with him, he was thankful for the day that she was sent to him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
US Volcano Research Centre.  
  
Steve Simpson greeted them as they entered the building.  
  
"Come in, come in you must be the F.B.I. are you tired, what am I saying of course your tired, I'm Steve Simpson the core scientist here" Steve extended his hand to Mulder who took it and introduced him and Scully.  
  
"I'm Agent Mulder this is Agent Scully I was told to contact Mark Taylor is he here" Mulder said taking his back pack off his shoulder.  
  
"Yes he's just in the control room at the moment I'll go get him for you, please follow me, you can leave you pack here if you want they will be safe" Mulder and Scully dumped there packs on the floor beside some chairs and followed Steve down the small corridor.  
  
From the outside the building looked quite small, and from the inside it seemed even smaller as they walked down the hall they past some toilets and a small kitchen on the left side and on the right there was what looked like a rec. room, there was a pool table there and a T.V. Steve took them through some fire doors and up some stairs once at the top of the two flights of stairs there was another small corridor, Scully obviously assumed that this was the living quarters, they passed two rooms with the doors shut and one more which was open, Scully took a quick glimpse as she went passed. Inside she saw a bed and a cupboard and some pictures of women on the wall.  
  
Finally they came to a room that seemed like an airport control room, there were monitors everywhere with various readings and pictures on them. There were printouts hanging over printers and some equipment she wasn't sure what was for.  
  
"Mark these are the Fed.'s" he looked at Mulder and Scully and pointed to Mark.  
  
"Hi I'm Mark Taylor the head of this small operation." Mulder introduced themselves again.  
  
"Would you like a cold drink you look tired, if you would like to freshen up your welcome to use the showers and the rooms. We can talk after you have eaten"  
  
"That's very kind of you thank you" Mulder replied.  
  
After a shower and some food Mulder and Scully were feeling much better still tired though. They were all grouped around the pool table in the rec. room drinking tea and coffee.  
  
"So when can we get up to the volcano?" Mulder asked eagerly  
  
"We can start the trek tomorrow after you've had some sleep, your going to need it" Mark said.  
  
"So how far do we have to drive" Scully asked sipping her coffee.  
  
Mark smiled.  
  
"Who told you that we could drive up there?"  
  
Scully looked at Mulder.  
  
"Is there something wrong," she asked.  
  
"Well the only way up to the volcano is on foot, I assumed that you new this" Mark said looking at Mulder. Why was he always doing this to her, making her look like an idiot, not trusting her enough to tell her the truth. Doesn't he know yet that she would follow him to the ends of the earth to help him on his quest, obviously not?  
  
"I was picking my moment Scully to tell you" Scully looked at Mulder in disbelief.  
  
"Well how far is it" Scully asked hoping that it wasn't going to be far.  
  
"25 miles or so" Mark replied. Scully kept her anger to herself.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me it sound like I'm going to need rest, so could you please show me where I can sleep." Mulder knew that he was going to catch a mouthful off her tomorrow. There had been a tension between them for a few weeks now and Mulder thought that it might get released tomorrow from Scully.  
  
Mark led Scully to a room and left her to get changed and settle down. When he returned back to the rec. room Mulder was finishing his coffee and asking questions about the UFO that they all had seen.  
  
"So could you describe the size of it, the condition of it"?  
  
"Well it was quite big and it seemed to be in good shape it was like it was melted into the wall, I cant really describe it you'll have to see it for yourself." Mulder smiled'  
  
"I can't wait to get there, how long does it take to get up there?" "About a day and a half"  
  
"Okay well I suppose I had better get some sleep" Mulder smiled to himself at the thought of him trying to sleep.  
  
When Mulder entered the rec. room the next morning Scully was already awake and emailing a report back to Washington. She sensed his presence in the room and turned around to glare at him.  
  
"Are you mad with me Scully?" Mulder asked softly.  
  
"Mulder I just wish that you could give me the full story sometimes, I mean what did you think I was going to say, do you think that I would not have come if I would have known how far it is, don't you trust me Mulder" Scully had the look of hurt in her eyes. It was true that Mulder thought that if he told Scully the full details that she would not have come with him, and it was also true that he doesn't tell her the full story sometimes either.  
  
"I'm sorry Scully, of course I trust you, and you know that"  
  
"No I don't Mulder, I used to think you did, but somewhere along the way you've lost that trust of me" Scully turned around and looked back at her screen.  
  
"Mulder you never listen to me, you always run off on your own without telling me where you have gone, how do you think that makes me feel, when my best friend and partner doesn't trust me enough to tell me things, what happens if you get hurt out there somewhere, do you know how that would make me feel knowing that I wasn't there to back you up." Scully shoulders sagged a bit, Mulder knew that this conversation had been building between then, he knew he'd hurt Scully.  
  
Mulder walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her. Scully still did not face him.  
  
"Scully I never knew I made you feel this way, I'm sorry" Scully turned to look at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Mulder I don't know if I can keep going like this, you have to trust me more, rely on me more, support you more, I need you to let me do these things, otherwise I feel useless, and unwanted" Scully's words cut deep into Mulder. If only he could tell her that the reason he did these things is because he loved her and didn't want anything to harm her. He raised his hand up to her face and stroked a single tear away from her cheek that had fell.  
  
"I never meant to upset you Scully you know that don't you" Scully revelled in the fell of his touch she reached up and covered his hand with hers. They locked eyes and just for a moment both there barriers were broken Mulder leaned forward to kiss her slowly Scully watched eagerly as he made a slow advance towards her. The moment seemed perfect like it was always meant to be. Scully started to move forward slowly, there faces were close together, Scully looked at his lips so soft she wanted to taste them wanted to kiss him deeply wanted to feel his arms around her protecting her.  
  
Mulder brought his other hand and cupped her face. The electricity between them was amazing.  
  
This is it Scully though finally its going to happen,  
  
This is it Mulder thought finally its going to happen.  
  
"Morning guys ready to make our move up to the..Oh.." Mark walked in just as they were about to kiss.  
  
"Sorry man did I interrupt something"  
  
Mulder and Scully pulled away from each other. Scully stood looking embarrassed and made her excuses to leave to go to the toilet. Mulder looked up as she left the room, so close.  
  
"I think I'll just go and make you a coffee," Mark announced leaving Mulder in the room to think. She wanted to kiss him too. Mulder was ecstatic she must feel the same way about him to, maybe he should confess how he feels to her.  
  
Mark returned to the room with a cup of coffee.  
  
"You make a nice couple, I didn't think that sort of thing was aloud in he F.B.I." Mark said with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Oh we aren't together" at least not yet Mulder thought. He new that he would give up this life for Scully if she wanted him to.  
  
"Sure whatever you say" Mark said again handing him the coffee.  
  
Scully walked into the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror. Did that just happen, Mulder was about to kiss her, maybe he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Scully was very excited but also very embarrassed. Of all the places to kiss they were about to do it out in Africa. Maybe she should confess to him how she feels.  
  
The rest of the morning Mulder and Scully avoided each other very well. It wasn't until they were about to leave that they met in the hall. "Mulder hi"  
  
"Hey Scully" there was an uneasiness between them, it felt like there relationship had changed slightly, Scully felt a little awkward and Mulder felt it too and decided to keep them occupied  
  
"Are you ready to leave" Scully felt a pang of disappointment, maybe she thought, he didn't mean to do that this morning, he's ignoring that it happens, business as usual. But then again he seemed to want it just as much as she, maybe she should hide her feelings a bit longer until she figured out how he feels.  
  
"Yep just got to grab my pack and I'm ready" She walked past him and let out a small breathe she didn't realise she had been holding.  
  
Mulder turned and watched her, she didn't seem too bothered about earlier, he expected her to say something, but she was ignoring the incident this morning. Maybe he was wrong and she didn't feel the same way. He felt like such an idiot. Well if she wants to be friends he'll have to be content with that then.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The trip started off on the river which was a mile away from the scientist building Scully and Mulder walked along in silence each deep in there own thoughts, Mulder tried to take his mind off Scully by thinking about the UFO that they were about to see, but his usual excitement was missing he just couldn't get his mind off Scully, what if they had kissed would she have made her apologises and wished it would never of happened or would she have wanted more and maybe even a relationship.  
  
Mark was the leaded or the group followed by Mulder then Scully and Susan and Dave at the end. Mark needed some members of the team with him to check their equipment he was happy that the FBI had taken him seriously about the UFO report. It really was exciting to know that aliens existed. He wondered just what was going on between the two agents they seemed like they had a relationship but Mulder denied it to him, maybe the like the secrecy of the affair, Yeah I bet they are together really.  
  
Mark came to the edge of the river where the scientist had made a small jetty for there boats,  
  
"Right then climb in guys and gals" they placed their bags in the boat. Mulder stepped into the boat and turned instinctively to help Scully in, she looked at him and there eyes locked again, Scully new that things between them would never been the same again, it was as if they had already crossed that line from friendship to something more.  
  
"I'm okay Mulder thanks" Scully felt awkward she knew that the rest of the team were watching the two of them. She climbed into the boat. And sat in front of Mulder. Once every one was in and the boat was underway Scully turned to look at Mulder,  
  
"I'm sorry Mulder about this morning," Mulder's felt his heart breaking, Scully watched him eagerly for a sign of a reaction any reaction.  
  
"No its okay Scully it was my fault really" Scully felt her heart breaking, it was true then he didn't want her. Well who could blame him not wanting the Ice queen of the F.B.I?  
  
"So that's settled then" Scully said and turned around she could feel the lump in her throat.  
  
Mulder felt devastated, she didn't want him, well with his reputation and behaviour he wasn't surprised.  
  
They travelled down the river as they went Mark pointed out certain areas to them and the occasional crocodile or hippo. Mulder and Scully had started to relax with each other a bit more; they were talking about the animals.  
  
"Its so beautiful here" Scully said looking up at the afternoon sun. The orange skies above were breathtaking, hints of blue and green. Mulder looked at Scully observing the sky; to him she was the beautiful thing in the world.  
  
"Well guys the water gets a little rough here, we have to do a little work."  
  
"Such as" Scully asked  
  
"Well just a little paddling to keep us straight" Mark passed out three oars to the rest of them. Mulder took one and moved to the left side, Scully took another and moved to the right; Dave took up position at the back to be the rudder. Mark turned to look at them all in position  
  
"Ready" they all nodded, Mulder looked at Scully, what had he got her into this time.  
  
They rounded a small curve in the river and up ahead looked choppy and white. The boat started to sway from left to right in the water.  
  
"Right I want you, Scully to paddle to keep us straight, Dave keep us to the left you know the drill.  
  
The water started to get a bit choppier and faster, they all had to paddle hard to keep straight. There was spray coming over the side of the boat soaking them all, the boat seamed to hit a rock and it tipped to the right, Scully fell back onto Mulder and let go of her oar, it fell into the water, quickly she leapt of Mulder and reached over the side almost falling in to retrieve the wooden object. Her efforts were rewarded when she grabbed it. Mulder pulled her back over into the boat.  
  
"I thought you were going for a swim then for a minute Scully,"  
  
"Me too" she said smiling at him.  
  
As quickly as it started the river seamed to settle down the choppy water stilled and returned to the calmness as before. They had been travelling for 4 hours now. Finally they reached the edge of the jungle. Mulder saw another jetty like the one they had built near the scientist HQ. Mark paddled near towards the pier as Dave at the back steered towards it.  
  
"Well guys that's the fun bit over, the rest of the way is all walking and climbing. Are you ready?" Mark said standing out onto the jetty. They all nodded their heads and started to depart from the boat.  
  
"I'll warn you know that we are travelling through the heart of the Congo, there are wild animals all around here, I would keep you gun handy, stay sharp and keep your eyes peeled" Scully was starting to get a little worried. It seamed like they were walking thought a giant game park.  
  
"You do this how many times a month" Scully asked  
  
"About three"  
  
"And it doesn't bother you that the way you have to travel is so dangerous?"  
  
"The rewards are worth it, besides I am a Vulcanologist I'm used to dangerous areas." Mark said smiling at her.  
  
They walked for three hours, occasionally stopping for a drink and a rest It was now nearing 6.00 PM and the light was starting to fade.  
  
"Well I think we should set up camp just over that hill, it's were we normally stop" They reached the camp area shortly later.  
  
"Well lets set up the tents first then grab some food" They all unloaded their packs on the floor. Scully took out the wrapped up tent from her pack and started to assemble it, she looked over at Mulder, who was having great difficulty in setting his up. She smiled and finished with hers then wandered over to Mulder,  
  
"Do you want some help?" she said with a giggle. Mulder looked over to her tent, which was set up, and looking very comfortable.  
  
"How did you do that so fast?" he said  
  
"That has to be an x-file" Mulder smiled and moved out of the way so Scully could put his tent up for him.  
  
"I used to go camping with my dad a lot, don't forget he was in the navy he thought me all his survival tactics "Within ten minutes Mulder's tent was standing tall.  
  
"Well Scully every day something new you do amazes me" They stood smiling at each other for a while.  
  
"Well I suppose I'd better get some food "Scully said walking to Mark to see what they were going to eat.  
  
Mulder's tent now set up he watched Scully talking with Mark, the light from the fire reflected her red hair colour, the light seemed to make her face glow. She turned around and caught his gaze at her; he quickly turned away and grabbed a chocolate bar from his bag.  
  
Scully helped Mark make the tea and coffee. Her thoughts kept drifting to Mulder. What was she going to do, he had obviously noticed the change in there relationship also, maybe it was time to leave the x-files and carry on with her life, but the though of leaving him would tear her heart apart.  
  
After dinner the all sat and chatted for a while. Susan was the first to retire, then went Dave and finally Mark. Mulder thought that Mark was letting him and Scully have some time together. He looked over to Scully; she was looking up at the stars.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder Scully if something else is looking back at you" she smiled.  
  
"Not really" he smiled back at her. He felt like he should say something else about what happened earlier. But before he got a chance Scully stood.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to retire too, good night Mulder"  
  
"'Night Scully" missed my chance, well there's always tomorrow.  
  
Scully entered her tent and zipped up the front, she pulled out her laptop from her backpack and turned it on. Whilst it was loading she took some of her heavier cloths of so she could sleep easier. When it was loaded, she typed in her log for the day. The once that was finished she moved to her personal diary and type what has happened in the morning and how she felt.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The early morning brought strange sounds and smells. Mulder, the first to rise was fresh and alert, he sat outside his tent, just listening to the sounds of the jungle around him. The tree foliage was to thick for him to see much of the sky, but what he could see thought the large leaves was a blue, orange and pink sky. Not the usual sky's you normally see at home in the polluted skies.  
  
Mulder took this time to think of Scully, he was surprised at himself for not being more excited about the UFO that they were about to see, but the kiss well almost a kiss they had, he couldn't get it out of his head. Wonder what would have happened if he would have kissed. Would they have had a relationship? The questions and thoughts swam around his head until Dave coming out of his tent disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"Morning Mulder" he said stretching his hands hi in the air.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here in the morning"  
  
"Yep sure is a sight?" replied Mulder  
  
"You're an early riser"  
  
"I don't sleep very well" Mulder said lowering his head suggesting that he didn't want to talk about his sleeping disorder, about the nightmares that claimed him each night.  
  
"Should reach the base camp today maybe by this afternoon."  
  
"That's great" Mulder said.  
  
Susan appeared from her tent stretching,  
  
"Morning" she said through a muffled yawn.  
  
Mark emerged and greeted the others.  
  
"Who wants coffee?" Mark asked  
  
Scully sat in her tent, listening to the sounds outside. She pulled out a comb and mirror and brushed her hair. Once brushed she took out her cleansing cream and cotton wool and gave her face a quick scrub.  
  
Mulder was sipping his coffee when Scully emerged, she looked radiant, and her face was shining her hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Outdoor life defiantly agreed with her. Scully said her good mornings to the others then locked eyes with Mulder, he was looking at her strangely with such love, Scully picked up a cup and poured herself a coffee from the decanter, she walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"Scully about the other day"  
  
"Yes" she replied quickly  
  
Mulder decided to go for broke after what happened she was probably going to leave anyway, at least she would know how he felt.  
  
"I wanted it to happen, more that anything" he looked down at the floor fearful to look at her and to see a look of pity on her face.  
  
"Scully I L.." He looked up slowly afraid to finish the end of his sentence. What he saw in her eyes, was hope, excitement but most of all the love that he felt for her.  
  
"Oh Mulder" she took his hand and held it  
  
"You know that I wanted it too don't you, for a long time now"  
  
"Really me too"  
  
They smiled at each other. Once again there precious moment was disturbed by Mark.  
  
Scully decided to try to act natural even though she was glowing inside and bursting to kiss Mulder to express her self to him.  
  
"So what sort of day are we in for today Mark?" She let go of Mulder's hand and winked at him when she stood up to let him know that she wasn't ignoring their conversation. Mulder smiled at her.  
  
"Well its a little bit of climbing today" he turned around and gently pulled Scully over to were the trees parted slightly at the top. He pointed to the volcano and the small hill in front of it. To Scully it looked like Mount Everest.  
  
"Great can't wait" Mark kept smiling at her. He walked away and went to talk to Susan. She turned back to Mulder and gave him one of her radiant smiles but it wasn't a smile he had seen before he knew that, that was a smile especially for him. He was so happy when they get home anything she wanted he would give her, if she wanted to leave the F.B.I. then so be it anything meant anything.  
  
They made their way through the jungle, keeping their eyes peeled and alert for any possible animal attacks. Scully was fascinated with the monkeys; they seemed to be following with them in the trees. They heard many roars in the distance but thankfully they never encountered a lion or tiger or any wild animal. They came to what Scully thought looked like the edge of the jungle. The trees just seemed to stop then after them was grass and a few bushes then a small stream then the bottom of the hill  
  
"We should be there by this afternoon," Mark said looking at Mulder.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
African army base outside of Congo jungle  
  
"They seem to have started off already Sir...yes Sir we are on our way... no it wont take long to catch them up... yes Sir shoot to kill" The commander put down the phone and walked out off his office. Outside in the courtyard his men were assembled and standing to attention.  
  
"We start now, I want no foul ups on this. None of that team are to return is that understood."  
  
"YES SIR" was the response  
  
"When we get to the volcano the scientist are to be shot and the bodies disposed off accordingly but the F.B.I. agents one man one women, well I have orders that we are to make it look like a horrible accident, like some animals have torn them apart, you are free to deal with the women how you wish"  
  
The commander looked at his men as they all discussed their ideas about the deaths of Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Right lets move out men" The commander and his team started off through the jungle in pursuit of Mulder and Scully.  
  
The Lone Gunmen's Secret Base  
  
"You know Mulder told us to keep an eye on the activity of our cancer smoking S.O.B." Frohike said to the other two who were engaged in a game of chess, Star Trek chess"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well I've been monitoring any contacts to the area where Mulder is and there have been two phone calls directly to the Congo region around were he is, and they have come directly from Washington."  
  
The Lone Gunmen have always been paranoid Mulder knew this and told them to keep a special watch on the activities in that area whilst they were away. He didn't want any evidence to disappear.  
  
"So what do you think Frohike?  
  
"I think they are in trouble, I'm going to check out Mulder's phone see if it has been tapped again, they might be onto them, and if they are then got only knows who they have sent after them"  
  
Buyers turned to look at them both.  
  
"I think we should phone Mulder, the people who are normally for hire down their are very dangerous, they could make this look like a casual accident. Eaten by a tiger or something like that, Langley phone Mulder and warn him that they may be coming"  
  
"I'll double check Mulder's phone"  
  
Africa  
  
"This climb is a little bit adventurous, but its the quickest side to climb, the others are worse believe me" Scully stood beside Mulder and they both looked up at the huge climb above them.  
  
"Well Scully who said a life with me isn't full of adventure." Scully smiled as Mulder walked away, thinking about his choice of words 'a life with me'. It had a nice ring to it.  
  
They started up the hill Mark first, then Susan, Dave Scully then Mulder. "It gets a little steep but its not to dangerous" Mark shouted down to Mulder and Scully at the bottom.  
  
Dave turned around to Scully.  
  
"Trust us we do this all the time, if we told the h.q. What it was like to get to the volcano they would probably shut us down, you know how they worry about being sued and all that."  
  
Scully smiled.  
  
They came to a ledge in the hill that they could all stand on.  
  
"This is the half way point as I like to call it" Mark said  
  
"Lets keep going"  
  
The next bit needed a bit more strength, they had to rock climb a little, Scully was holding on to a rock in the wall when it came free, she stumbled back and banged into Mulder who also fell they rolled down the hill a little bit until they reached the half way ledge. Mulder grabbed onto Scully so that she wouldn't tumble any more.  
  
A few things had fallen from there packs Mulder's phone was one of them.  
  
"Are you okay Scully" Mulder said noticing a small graze above her cheekbone that was bleeding slightly.  
  
"I think I'll live, how about you"  
  
"I'm okay nothing broken"  
  
"Mulder you make one hell of a pillow to land on" Mulder reached up to her face to check her graze. Then the awkward position of their bodies was noticed by both of them, Mulder was on the floor of the ledge and Scully was on top of him. "Are you two okay, hey Mulder Scully"?  
  
"We're fine" Scully said standing off Mulder, she helped him up and they brushed themselves down. Mark came down to them  
  
"God I thought we'd lost you there for a minute, anything broken damaged," he said taking Scully's face in his hands and looking at her graze.  
  
"It's just a graze I've got something in my pack that we can put on it"  
  
"Do you think you can carry on"?  
  
"Are you kidding after all the fun were having, what makes you think that we want to quit now" Scully said with a brilliant smile aimed at Mulder that took his breathe away.  
  
"Okay lets go"  
  
The Lone Gunmen's Secret Base  
  
"Well I've checked on his phone, and its wired all right"  
  
"That means there is a definite possibility that they are onto Mulder, have you tried his mobile"  
  
"Yep, it's not working" Buyers looked around trying to think of what to do.  
  
"Scully would have taken her lap top with her we can sent her an email"  
  
"We don't know how long it will be before she has a chance to look at her mail"  
  
"Its the best we can hope for at the moment"  
  
Africa  
  
"Sir we have found there rafts tied up at the jetty, they are moving in the eastern direction we can track them, they are leaving a big enough trail"  
  
"Good, lets move, we will travel through the night to catch them"  
  
The rebel army were only maybe a day away from Mulder and Scully but they were catching up fast.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Well we are at the top of the hill now, all we have to do is walk another 6 miles or so and we can be at the site." Scully looked at the volcano before her, it was huge there was steam coming out of the top and you could clearly see where the lava had flown a week or so before.  
  
"Wow it's amazing"  
  
"Isn't it just" Mark looked at Scully; she was in awe at the volcano.  
  
It was starting to get dark Scully looked at her watch, it was 6.21 PM. It was also starting to get a little cold. They had walked for over an hour and a half down the other side of the hill and Scully could see what looked like a clearing below them.  
  
"Is that it" Scully asked  
  
"Yep that's the base"  
  
Scully let out a breathe of relief and turned to look at Mulder, she could see the look of excitement growing in his face.  
  
"When can we go up and have a look?" Mulder asked and Scully smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Not until morning I'm afraid it's to dark up there"  
  
Mulder put on a frown and followed them down to the clearing.  
  
Finally they reached the clearing; there was equipment around the base and what looked like a small shack, very small in fact.  
  
Mark went over and unbolted the lock he opened the door and Scully came up behind him and looked inside, It was actually bigger than she thought inside, there was two desks and a couple of computers with printers spewing off information.  
  
"This information is relayed back to you?"  
  
"Only some of it, the rest is gathered when we come up her"  
  
"How do you transfer it to you building"  
  
"Come outside and ill show you"  
  
Mark pointed to Scully the small satellite on the roof, so small she didn't even notice it when she was looking earlier.  
  
"Is it possible that I can plug in and send my report back to D.C. and check up on a few things,"  
  
"It might be slower than usual but yep that's fine"  
  
"Great" Scully walked back over to her pack and pulled out her laptop. She walked into the small room and plugged in at a connection terminal, she let it connect whilst she set up her tent.  
  
Mulder came over to her and offered her his help.  
  
"I can't wait to get up there to have a look"  
  
"Mulder I would never have guessed it" She smiled at him  
  
"This is one place that they cant reach us Scully, we can actually gain evidence and use it this time instead of them always finding a away to take it from us." Scully put her hand on his shoulder and smiled again.  
  
Then she returned to her computer. There was an email message waiting for her, she filed it and decided to mail her report first, shed look at the mail later.  
  
Mulder walked over to Mark.  
  
"I have to get up there tonight, I have to see it"  
  
"Tomorrow, don't be so impatient, it will still be there tomorrow"  
  
"Please I have to see it" Mark took pity on him.  
  
"Okay but on your head be it, bring some flash lights"  
  
"Scully, we are going up" Mulder shouted to Scully across the camp.  
  
"What are you kidding, Mulder its pitch black up there"  
  
Mulder lifted one of there powerful torches  
  
"That's why we brought these isn't it" she snatched it from his hand and followed him and Mark up the volcano's slope.  
  
"Susan, Dave you stay here and keep and eye on the camp.  
  
"No problem" Dave shouted up to him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They started the small accent up the side of the volcano.  
  
"There it is over there," Mark said pointing out the gap in the hillside. He walked to the entrance and shone the torch inside  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Yep" Mulder said excitedly. Scully sighed and followed the two men into the gap.  
  
After a few minutes Mulder could already feel the sweet forming under his coat.  
  
"Watch your steps around here okay" After a few turns they finally stopped.  
  
"It's up there," Mark pointed up to the top of the chamber.  
  
Mulder lifted up his beam onto the reflective disc  
  
"Oh my god" Scully said  
  
"Its beautiful" shouted Mulder.  
  
"My god Mulder, is that a real disc up there, a real UFO"  
  
Mulder turned to look at Scully she was looking at him funny, it seemed as if all her belief's and sanity fell on the answer to this question, every cell in his body was telling him to say yes to this question but when he looked at Scully's face he realised that if he said that her science that she held so much faith in would be shattered.  
  
"I think that we should get some tests done first you know call the authorities or.."  
  
"Mulder don't patronise me, you know that, that is real up there isn't it or are you trying to make me look stupid again"  
  
"No, no Scully, I'm just trying..."  
  
"Trying to what Mulder, isn't this what you've always wanted, proof that aliens exist, proof that I'm an idiot, I don't understand why you are downplaying it"  
  
"I don't know, I just didn't think that it would effect you like this, you know this is an amazing break though there is still going to be lots of scientific study to be done on this craft, what its made of, where its from, how long its been here" Mulder looked at her hoping to have appealed to her scientific mind.  
  
"I suppose your right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little stunned" Scully smiled and Mulder moved the strand of hair from her face.  
  
Outside of the Base Camp  
  
"Sir we have the perimeter surrounded and were waiting for orders"  
  
"They cant be far away, the FBI agents they must be around here somewhere, tell your men to hold fire for a minute"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"First I think that we need to contact skinner, can you email him when we get back to the base?" Mark, Scully and Mulder were in deep conversation when they emerged from the chamber, they hurried down excitedly back to the camp chattering on the way.  
  
"There's the rest of them," said the colonel  
  
"Tell your men to get ready and wait for my order"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Dave & Susan everything OK" Mark asked as they came into the camp.  
  
"Nothing to report"  
  
Scully remembered the email and walked into the cabin. Mulder and Mark went to stand near the fire. Scully sat down at her laptop and opened her message box, as she read her heart beat quickened and a gasp came from her, she ran out of the cabin.  
  
"MULDER, THERE COMING TO GET US" Mulder turned and saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"NOW" shouted the colonel.  
  
Out of nowhere soldiers appeared all around them, all in all there must have been about 12. Scully pulled out her gun, as did Mulder.  
  
"GET DOWN" Mulder shouted, Mark and Dave dove to the floor as did Susan screaming as she fell.  
  
Scully shot the first three soldiers she saw and Mulder also got three then the returning shots rang out.  
  
Scully dove to the floor and rolled getting a better position fired at another two soldiers killing them where they stood. She took a quick glance over to Mulder and saw that he was pinned down behind a bush taking cover from the spray of bullets, a movement at the back of the camp caught her eye as a man appeared with his gun aimed at Mulder's head, Scully ran around behind the cabin and leapt in the air tackling the colonel to the floor, they landed hard on the floor, Scully's gun fell from her hand but she used the advantage of landing on top by punching him in the face, then standing up to she moved to retrieve her gun, as she was looking for it the colonel recovered, he tried to stand but Scully kicked him in the ribs, the colonel grabbed her foot and twisted it making Scully fall to the floor. He straddled her hips, Scully used her training and poked him in the eye the colonel got mad and punched her in the face, as she was dazed he reached to his side and pulled out his combat knife, Scully saw the flash of blade and grasped his hands trying to buck him off her at the same time, they struggled for a time and then the commander elbowed Scully in the stomach and as she was temporarily weakened he jammed the knife forward through her shoulder, her scream of pain made Mulder turn and run instinctively towards her, but before he could reach her he was tackled from behind to the floor by two of the soldiers, the thought of anyone hurting his Scully mad him insane and he fought both of the soldiers with an intensity that he wasn't aware he had.  
  
"MR MULDER STOP PLEASE" shouted the colonel. Mulder stopped and looked up his heart stopped, the colonel was holding Scully in a throat grip with a knife at her throat. The two solider got up off the floor and kicked Mulder in the ribs.  
  
"Sergeant, round them all up" Mulder held his stomach trying to catch a breath.  
  
Susan Dave and Mark were all moved to the position of Mulder, the guards stood around them in a circle with there guns aimed at there heads. Mulder looked up at Scully, she had blood seeping through her coat Mulder could see a tear; he presumed that she had been shot.  
  
"Thank you Mr Mulder" he said rubbing his hand through Scully's hair.  
  
"I don't think that you would have wanted her to suffer anymore do you" Scully looked at Mulder and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Mulder's heart was breaking there was nothing he old do to help her.  
  
"Sergeant set the charges" Mulder looked to the colonel  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh well we are going to have a little party with this one here" the colonel said smelling Scully hair; she closed her eyes in revulsion.  
  
After a gruelling 30 minutes his team returned  
  
"All charges set sir here is the detonator" the colonel pushed Scully to the floor, one of the soldiers straddled her and began stroking her face and body, Mulder had to be restrained by one of the soldiers to stop him from helping Scully but she was so weak that she couldn't put up a fight, the solider moved to kiss her but the colonel smacked the solider in the face.  
  
"Get off her, she is mine first then yours"  
  
The sergeant passed the wires to the colonel who connected them up to the detonator. Mulder had been gradually working free of his ropes with he help of Dave and Mark he looked over at Scully, she looked so fragile, he got her attention and showed her his free hands she smiled and winked at him, Mulder was happy the soldiers didn't check him for any other weapons, because Mulder had a spare gun tied to his shin.  
  
"Well Mr Mulder, say goodbye to Agent Scully" Mulder stopped  
  
"What do you mean" Mulder stammered afraid that the colonel was going to shoot her now.  
  
"Well you see when this hill explodes, my guess is that it was cause a small eruption am I right doctors?" he shouted loud enough for the scientist to hear.  
  
"Its possible" Mark said  
  
"Well everyone will think that you were killed when it erupted but really ill tell you my little secret, we are going to shoot you all except this one" the colonel said pointing to Scully, who looked up at him worriedly she had little strength left and wasn't sure how much of a fight she could put up.  
  
"No one will look for you if they think that you are already dead and I think that after our losses we are entitled to a reward, and she is that, we will keep her for a while until we each had had our fun with her then she will be killed and buried somewhere where she will never be found" Mulder saw the look of horror in Scully's face  
  
"I don't think that I can let that happen, shall I tell you my little secret"  
  
The colonel smiled in amusement, Mulder lifted his hands in the air  
  
"My hands are free" The next few minutes seem to go in slow motion, the smiled on the colonel face faded to shock, he lunged to the floor, just missing the bullet that Mulder fired at him but it was not a wasted shot, the solider behind him that had been touching Scully caught it in the face. Dave and Mark tackled one to the floor and began to punch and kick him until he fell silent. Mulder shot another solider in the heart, but before he could shot the sergeant his gun jammed, the sergeant leapt at Mulder and the fell to the floor, rolling over and over Mulder positioned himself on top, pushing the sergeant in the face repeatedly then the rolls were reversed and the sergeant was pushing Mulder they fought for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Dave and Mark who had freed their hands came to his aid and he was quickly overpowered.  
  
The colonel saw the scurry and decided to detonate the explosives, Scully tried to stop him but was not fast enough the colonel pressed down on the lever, a few seconds later there was a loud rumble and the ground beneath them began to shack the colonel fell to the floor hitting his head on the detonating box. Scully thinking that he was unconscious stood up and started to walk to wards Mulder he was standing over the sergeant shacking his what looked like a bruised knuckle in pain. She heard the sound of a gun cocking and turned to see the colonel aiming a gun at Mulder.  
  
"MULDER" she shouted, Mulder turned and saw her running towards him, behind her he saw the colonel aiming the gun at him, Scully turned and spread her arms out trying to shield Mulder.  
  
"NOOOOO" Mulder shouted as the colonel's shot rang out in the air, the bullet hit Scully's stomach, and the sear force of the impact spun her around to fall into Mulder's arms.  
  
Mulder looked at her face and saw the pain that he was feeling in his heart.  
  
"Scully, oh God no" the force of her fall pushed him to the floor, she was like a dead-weight on top of him, Mulder slowly turned her over and looked at the wound in her stomach, she was injured badly Mulder pressed onto the wound and Scully screamed at his touch.  
  
"Oh god Scully I cant loose you know not after we have found each other god Scully please stay with me I Love You" in the time she had fallen the colonel had walked over to were they lay on the floor  
  
"Too bad" the colonel said shaking his head  
  
"I was looking forward to bedding her, oh well mistakes happen" Mulder looked up at the colonel with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"My, my Mr Mulder if looks could kill"  
  
"They can" came a voice from behind him, when he swung around Susan was standing with a gun pointed at his head  
  
"If you wanted to join the party why didn't you say so, I think that the older women have more go in them anyway, now why don't you put down the gun we both now that you haven't got the guts to shoot me" he said with a sly smile  
  
"I'm warning you I'm severally pissed off"  
  
"I've had enough of this give me the gun" the colonel started to advance towards her. Susan, got worried and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit in the centre of his head, he gave a spasm and then fell tot he floor. She dropped the gun and began to cry Mark was besides her instantly comforting her.  
  
"Scully can you hear me" Mulder asked  
  
Scully's eyes slowly opened and she managed a feeble smile at him.  
  
"Scully please stay with me, I love you Scully did you hear me I love you" he was starting to cry; the thought of him loosing Scully was tearing him apart. Scully reached her blood-covered hand up to his face to wipe away the tears.  
  
"I love you to Mulder, I always have to she whispered her hand fell back to her chest limply.  
  
"Scully"  
  
The mountain started to rumble again  
  
"We have to get out of here"  
  
"Go Mulder, you have to go" Scully whispered  
  
"I wont leave you here Scully" Mulder cuddled her  
  
"Will you help me carry her" Mulder looked up at the others, they each could see the desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Of course" they all said each one of them thought the same thing that Scully wasn't going to make it back to the river.  
  
Dave ran over to the shack and using one of the soldiers guns knocked the door off the shack.  
  
"Here we can use this to carry her"  
  
"That's great," said Mulder through the tears.  
  
They each took a part of Scully and lifted her onto the door, at the movement Scully screamed in agony.  
  
"I'm so Scully, but we have to get you out of here" Mulder ran over to the shack and typed an SOS message to skinner. He ran back to Scully hoping that it would reach skinner in time. Mark grabbed the radio and they all grabbed a corner of the door and started off towards the river.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
FBI Headquarters in Washington DC  
  
Skinner came into his office and turned on his computer, whilst it was loading up he made himself a cup of coffee, he sat back at his desk and started to read some of his report that his secretary had left on his desk for him, he looked up at his computer for an instant and saw the email icon flashing. He reached for his mouse and opened his mailbox. His eyes widened it was an SOS message, where the hell could this be from, he thought as he read the message he got concerned that Mulder had got into trouble again it read  
  
Sir,  
  
We have run into trouble in Africa Scully badly injured need medical  
assistance ASAP. Please send help contact Steve at US Volcano Research  
Centre. please help time running out for Scully  
  
Mulder  
  
Jesus, skinner thought he got straight onto his phone and started organising a rescue mission with the help of some outside friends.  
  
Africa  
  
Mulder and the others had walked into the jungle; Scully had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last hour or so. Mark had been trying to raise Steve on the radio but so far there had not been any response.  
  
"Scully hay Scully how are you feeling"  
  
"Not to good Mulder" Mulder was crying again  
  
"I'm so sorry Scully to have ever brought you here this is all my fault"  
  
"Mulder listen to me" Scully kept coughing  
  
"I don't want you to blame yourself ever whatever happens to me okay"  
  
"Okay Scully" he lied and kissed her forehead  
  
"I wish I would have told you earlier how I felt about you" Mulder said  
  
He noticed how pale she was, she was loosing so much blood.  
  
"Mulder I want you to do something for me, I want you to tell my mother that I love her very much and that I don't want her to grieve over me, and Mulder please I want you to wear my cross for me Mulder" the tears were spilling down her face.  
  
"Please Scully don't talk like this your going to be okay, Scully please don't give up on me together we can get through this"  
  
"Not this time Mulder" Scully slowly closed her eyes Mulder held his breath "Scully" no response  
  
"Scully wake up please you have to try to stay awake" he checked her pulse it was there, weak but there.  
  
"We have to move, come on keep trying that radio Mark" Mark had been trying the base camp since they left the volcano.  
  
"Okay Mulder" he said trying to make him feel better. They picked up the door and carried on.  
  
US Volcano Research Centre.  
  
"I. Base...please... this.... emergency" Steve was reading some of the recent reports that had been spewing gout of the printers.  
  
"Mark is that you, god Mark I'm getting some great information about the volcano"  
  
"Steve thank god were in trouble we need...lift...."  
  
"Mark say again your breaking up, I've got reports here showing an earthquake at the base of the volcano is everyone all right"  
  
"Steve it's a bit more complicated than that were in trouble Scully's been shot and.."  
  
"SHOT my god what's happened up there" Marks patience was wearing thin.  
  
"Steve listen to me, Scully's been shot in the stomach we will need an emergency airlift from the jetty with a medical team on board now can you do that Steve"  
  
"Yes copy" Steve put down the mike and rushed over to the notice board with the helicopter emergency radio frequency, he ripped it off the board and ran back to the radio, setting the frequency he transmitted the SOS.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Mark was thinking about the route ahead, he was trying to think of a way to tell Mulder about the cliffs, there was no way that they would be able to carry Scully down over the edge.  
  
He looked up at the agent, Mulder's eyes were fixated on Scully's face, Mark had to admit that her face was very pale he didn't think that she had much of a chance to make it out of here.  
  
"Mulder, I've been thinking about the cliffs up ahead, how are we going to get Scully down from there" Mulder looked up, the strain showing on his face.  
  
"I don't know what to do" Mulder said unsure of his actions for the first time in years, he didn't trust himself at the moment. Mark took charge.  
  
"Okay, we've got about ten minutes until we reach the cliffs I think we should lower her down to the half way point, and then from there lower her to the ground." Mulder just nodded, it seemed like a good idea.  
  
The finally reached the cliff, Mark realised that they would have to tie the rope around Scully's body to make it able for them to lower her and the door down. Doing that could damage her even more.  
  
Scully stirred and Mulder was instantly there talking to her.  
  
"Scully stay with me okay, "  
  
"Mulder"  
  
"Scully we are at the cliffs but we are going to have to lower you down which means tying the safety rope around you so we can get you down. Scully is going to hurt"  
  
"You have to do it Mulder" Scully said with the hint sound of bravery in her voice, god Mulder loved this women for so many things but mostly her strength.  
  
They stopped at the edge and Dave moved down to the half way point, Susan Mark and Mulder prepared Scully for the lowering down, they had tied to rope as best they could around her body carefully trying to avoid her wounds,  
  
"Ready" Mark said looking at Mulder waiting for his okay.  
  
"Lets do it" Scully squeezed Mulder's hand and they slowly lowered her down, Scully tried not to show Mulder the pain as the rope tightened around her body, Mulder and Mark lowered her slowly, listening to Dave's instructions below. Finally Scully reached the half waypoint, Dave checked her to see if she was okay  
  
"How is she" Mulder shouted down, Dave looked up at gave him the thumbs up. Mulder, Mark then Susan moved down to the half way point, this time Mulder went first down to the ground and Susan Dave and Mark lowered Scully the last half.  
  
With ten feet to go the rope had started to move a little up Scully's body, Scully was still awake and listening to Mulder's voice as he gave the instructions to the others above, there was only eight feet now and Mulder could almost reach it with his hands, the rope suddenly moved up and squeezed tight over Scully stomach directly over her gunshot wound, unable to help herself she screamed with pain, Mulder shouted that they drop her quickly. Mark and Dave let her go down fast and Scully landed on the floor,  
  
"Scully, Scully are you okay "Mulder removed the rope from her wound and noticed that it was bleeding badly again. She was unresponsive, Mulder looked up to the others who were now climbing down to him,  
  
"Scully please answer me" Scully's face was deadly white; her checked her pulse it was very slow.  
  
"We have to keep going how far is the river"  
  
"About half and hour"  
  
"LETS GO" Mulder and the others picked up Scully and started to move quicker than before.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
US Volcano Research Centre.  
  
The helicopters landed outside the research building, Steve came running out to great them and talk to the pilot.  
  
"Have you got the co ordinates ready"  
  
"Yes sir," Steve shouted over the noise of the chopper.  
  
"Steve gave the map and circled co ordinates to the officer  
  
"Please hurry, I think that one of them is in very bad shape"  
  
The pilot ran back into the helicopter and took off.  
  
After about 10 minutes they reached the jetty and looked about.  
  
"I don't see anything yet sir should I land on the jetty and wait"  
  
"Yes they should be on their way but we can't wait long"  
  
"Wait a minute sir what's that over there coming through the bush"  
  
Mulder emerged first waving his arms at the helicopters,  
  
"That's them open the door and asses her wounds"  
  
The co-pilot came out of the helicopter and ran to the survivors.  
  
"What are her injuries"?  
  
"She's been shot in the stomach and stabbed in he shoulder, please help her" The co-pilot looked at her wounds and took her pulse, the other medic who was in the helicopter came out with the first aid kit,  
  
"How bad is it" the co-pilot looked up and the first aide, the look said it all.  
  
"We have to get her on the chopper, unfortunate this door needs to be swapped for our stretcher" Mulder knew that the door would not fit into the helicopter, the first aide ran back to the chopper and carried out the stretcher, the co-pilot took Scully's post and put in an I've the helps her with the pain.  
  
Mulder watched as they moved her onto the stretcher, he left her in the hand of the first aide now, when they lifted her up Mulder moved to go with them into the helicopter  
  
"I'm sorry sir we are going to have to ask you to wait until the next chopper comes there not enough room in her for you" Mulder looked up as the first aide carried on attending to Scully, he turned his attention back to the co-pilot  
  
"I have to got with her please,"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but."  
  
"Jason get in her she's crashing" Mulder's heart stopped, he watched in dismay as the co-pilot rushed back to the chopper and pulled out the defibulator, the first aide opened Scully's shirt and pressed them to her  
  
"CLEAR" he pressed the buttons and Scully's body leapt up in the air  
  
"No heart beat try again"  
  
"Charging, CLEAR" again the process was repeated  
  
"Still no beat charge it up to 220 try again, Clint lets get out of here"  
  
"Please let me go with you" Mulder asked again  
  
"Sorry sir," he said as he closed the door, Mulder could see Scully's body shocking again as they passed the current through her body again.  
  
As the helicopter moved up in to the air Mulder's legs gave way, the words no pulse kept repeating over and over in his head. He fell back to the floor and began to cry. Mark moved down to the floor with him,  
  
"She'll be okay they are giving her all the best care"  
  
"Its all my fault" Mulder said  
  
"I should be the one to die not Scully, she took that bullet for me" Mulder entire would was collapsing around him, he realised then at that moment that without Scully his world meant nothing, his quest for his sister meant nothing to him, he just wanted to die, now. How was he going to continue without her smile to cheer him up, with out her face to comfort him, with out her nothing seemed important anymore.  
  
After 10 minutes they heard the second chopper approaching, this was a bigger one, it took the pilot a few minutes to land on the jetty, the co- pilot opened the door and instructed them all to come in, Mulder still on the floor didn't move,  
  
"Come on Mulder" shouted Mark  
  
"Leave me here I deserve to die" Mark lifted him off the floor and pulled him in the chopper.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
African Main Medical Hospital  
  
Mulder entered the hospital and tried to ask the nurse behind the counter what had happened to Scully, unfortunately they didn't understand him,  
  
"Scully, DANA SCULLY WHERE IS SHE" he started shouting getting annoyed.  
  
"Sir" came a voice from behind him, Mulder spun to see a women dressed in a green uniform she had blood on her scrubs, Scully's blood.  
  
"Are you the doctor looking after Scully"?  
  
"Yes" she looked at his face, he was so desperately scarred she was going to tell him something bad.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere more quiet"?  
  
"Is she dead" Mulder asked tears filing up in his eyes  
  
"Mr Mulder, she lost a lot of blood when they brought her in she had had no pulse for 3 minutes, we managed to get the bleeding stopped but I'm afraid that there was a lot of damage" Mulder shut off, she was talking in the past tense, why was she talking in the past tense, Mulder felt light headed he started to move away from the doctor, who by now had stopped talking and was looking at him with concern  
  
"Mr Mulder are you all right" but Mulder couldn't hear anything, all he could think of was Scully lying on a cold slab in the morgue, it tore him apart, he started to walk away from the doctor he had to get out and way from here. The doctor watched him walk away and tried to call him but it was no good, a young male nurse ran up to the doctor  
  
"Doctor we need you in the emergency room immediately"  
  
"Okay but do me a favour please tell that man that." when the doctor looked up Mulder was no where to be seen  
  
"Never mind he'll be back later"  
  
Mulder sat in the afternoon rain in the grounds of the hospital gardens. He wished he had his gun so that he could shoot himself to be with Scully again. He had nothing left, Scully was his sun that shined in his life he wished he would have told her earlier how he felt, they might have been married by now, maybe even had a few children. He pushed away those happy thought and filled his mind for hatred for himself, maybe if he gave himself to Cancer man they could use his body for experiments.  
  
He didn't realise how long he had been sitting there, but finally his mind registered a presence beside him. When Mulder turned skinner was sitting there.  
  
"Sir what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mulder do you know how long I have been sitting here"  
  
"No sir" Mulder said in a flat tone  
  
"15 minutes" Mulder looked up surprised.  
  
"So I guess you've heard about agent Scully, its all my fault if I've had never brought her hear she wouldn't be dead. "  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"I'm resigning from the force sir"  
  
"Mulder will you listen to me."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do know" skinner had finally had enough  
  
"FOX" that got his attention  
  
"Mulder, Scully's not dead, she's in a bad way but she's alive and worrying about you and why your not beside her in her room" Skinner watched Mulder's face jump into excitement  
  
"She's not dead, but I thought"  
  
"She's waiting for you" skinner said with a smirk, he knew for a long time what these two felt for each other, pity they hadn't seen it earlier.  
  
"I have to go" Mulder said and raced off the bench, as he ran closer to the hospital his heart beat quickening, his adrenaline pumped around his body as the thought of seeing Scully's crystal blue eyes looking into his once again brought tears to his eyes, to hear her voice again, he would deny her nothing, anything she wanted in the world would be hers. He had decided to leave the X-files and take Scully away from this life to one which she deserved, as he ran through the doors, he once again caught a glimpse of the doctor, who was surprised at his change in him, he was so happy.  
  
"Where is she can I see her please can I see her now where is she"  
  
"Slow down she's still in bad shape, she's on the first floor, ward A2" Mulder ran past her and sprinted up the stairs  
  
DANADANADANADANADANADANADANADANADANADANA  
  
The thoughts of her ran through his mind so fast, finally he made it to her door, he stood outside for a moment, through those doors was the most precious thing in the world to him, and the women he loved.  
  
Scully looked up as the door creaked open to her room; shyly Mulder poked his head around just to make sure she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Mulder" Scully said with arms outstretched to him that was all the invitation he needed. He ran to her open arms and hugged her so tightly, after a moment he pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Scully I thought id lost you forever, I Love You I always have, and I always will, I'm just so sorry that I took so long to tell you"  
  
"Mulder I have loved you from the moment I saw you" they kissed again and Mulder then released when he pulled away all the machines and tape over Scully, she had a bruised and purple eye and her hair was dishevelled she had red rings under her good eye, but to him she was beautiful.  
  
"I must look such a mess, blue and black marks over my body"  
  
"Scully you've never looked so beautiful" They kissed again and Mulder hugged her tightly never wanting to let go, when Scully winced he realised that she was still in bad pain.  
  
"God Scully how are you feeling, what were you thinking taking that bullet for me, I deserved to take it with what I've put you through"  
  
"Mulder DON'T EVER say anything like that again okay, I would have taken and still would take a thousand bullets for you, I would easily give my life for yours Mulder." Scully stopped when she saw the tears well up in his eyes.  
  
God what did she do to deserve such a good man like this.  
  
God what did I do to deserve such a good woman like this.  
  
"Scully I'll let you rest"  
  
"No Mulder don't leave me"  
  
"Never" he said he moved back so that she could lie down on the bed to get her rest. He knew at that moment that they would always be together and nothing could ever separate them.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
"Well it seemed like our colleague has failed to terminate Mulder and Scully, what are your suggestion's" said the old man drinking his tea in the shadows  
  
"I think that we should let them continue for the moment they can still be of use to us," said another one taking a drag of his cigar  
  
"And what of our associate" he asked placing the cup down.  
  
The man with the cigar picked up the phone  
  
"Yes sir" answered the other line  
  
"Yes I have a job for you something that I think you will enjoy...yes. He is to be terminated immediately"  
  
"I'll take care of it personally sir" Alex Krycheck placed the receiver down and smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
